


Isn't This Easy?

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Love Confessions, M/M, Schmoop, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you might not know who you want until they've picked up someone else. Sometimes it might take a while to realize you're in love with your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't This Easy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is soooo not my usual thing. My friend is rubbing her relationship kinks off on me. No angst in the tags! Oh my God? What shall we do with all this fluff? I admit, it's a nice, brief change from my 40K and counting Frostiron story which is sucking the majority of my writing at the moment. (And I love it to pieces and can't wait to post it but ah, must finish it first.) 
> 
> But, not relevant; I hope you like this schmoopyschmoop (as it was titled this morning) story!

Loki had a boyfriend. Loki was happy. Loki’s boyfriend was an asshole who couldn’t stand Tony and the feeling was very mutual - but that didn’t matter because Loki was _happy_.

Loki was standing in front of the ornate mirror he had and that Tony always teased him about while he was putting on his tie. He was smiling faintly and Tony had to wonder if that was because he was seeing _him_ ; the asshole boyfriend. Tony’s mouth pulled down in a frown. He’d just finished a project and had come to share his success with Loki, take him out for dinner and drinks and an ice-cream; he had a real craving for ice-cream. Loki however was already going on a pre-planned date with the asshole.

He’d offered to blow it off or push the date back an hour but Tony waved off any of the attempts. He still didn’t like it though. _He_ wanted to be the centre of his friend’s world - and why shouldn’t he be? Loki was too smart for the asshole but _they_ were perfect for each other. Loki was gay, Tony was open to all walks of life and he wanted _Loki as his_.

But Loki was dating someone. Loki was _happy_. Rhodey kept telling him not to break up relationships just because he wanted someone. In his defence, that usually applied to attractive people who threw themselves all over him and were having affairs already. He’d never mess with someone in a _happy_ relationship.

“Are you well over there?” Loki asked, looking at Tony through the mirror, the smile only growing wider. “You have been silent for a near ten minutes. I am beginning to worry for your wellbeing.”

 _It’s only that watching you take five hours to pull on a suit is numbing my brain cells_. That’s what he’d intended to say, he had not meant to ask, “Would you ever date me?”

Loki froze, his hands stopping all movement and his surprise blatant on his face. When he finally seemed to blink and come back to the world he turned abruptly to stare at Tony, his tie - the almost complete Windsor - sitting unfinished and odd in the otherwise perfect outfit. Tony focused on that green incompletion as he started to ramble. “Erm, I mean, sorry, wow, sudden much. I was just wondering, you know? I mean, I’ve been thinking about a few things and was just sort of throwing it out there for-”

“Yes,” Loki’s voice cut through his babble and Tony looked up at him. Loki looked determined but he was also licking his bottom lip and that was a nervous-habit. “I know you might not be serious, but I would still break up with him for you.”

“Oh,” Tony breathed. “Wow.”

 _You like me, huh?_ He thought to say, but why bother? He _knew_ Loki, had known him for years. Loki was a good liar and he could hide something like this if he thought it was beneficial. He could also _show_ it in the way he was looking at Tony wistfully and with a slightly bittersweet smile before he turned back to the mirror, ready to fix his outfit and pretend none of this had ever happened.

It was Tony’s turn to smile; softer and with slowly spreading happiness. “Hey, Loki,” he called, placing his palms behind him to lean back on the bed. Loki caught his eye and he saw the shocked recognition and dawning hope a split-second before he asked, “Would you date me? Right now? I know this great Thai rest-”

He was cut off by Loki suddenly being in his personal space. He was leaning over him on the bed and while Tony would have expected that to be a sexual move at any other time, the emotions in Loki’s eyes made it anything but. He felt Loki’s hands lightly rest on top of his own as Loki scanned his face, double-checking everything he was reading. His lips parted with a stunned little noise and Tony couldn’t resist closing the few inches and pressing a chaste kiss to them.

Tony pulled back after that brief moment and Loki just blinked at him. “Truly?” He asked. “You come to the realisation we are perfect for each other _now_? Not in high school when I revealed my sexuality? Not in college when you were _experimenting_ through half the student body but now? _Now_?”

Giving a sheepish smile Tony would usually have rubbed his hair but now he had Loki’s fingers to link through instead. “You always said I was shit at relationships?”

Loki huffed a laugh and Tony could feel it, could smell the mint from when he’d brushed his teeth not long ago. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Date me,” Tony told him firmly and pulled one of his hands free to cup the back of Loki’s neck and bring him down so their foreheads rested together. “Show me. Kiss me. _Fuck_ me.”

“Romantic,” Loki laughed against the kiss Tony pressed against his mouth but he also sighed and kissed back. It became their first real kiss, soft and slow and full of feelings that were too new to Tony to call love, but too long-held for Loki to be anything but.

“Date me,” Tony breathed when they finally broke apart, breathing a little heavier and with pink in their cheeks as they smiled widely. “Date me.” He said again.

Loki’s grin spread even wider and Tony knew Loki. Knew what he was saying without any words, but Tony still like it when he whispered ‘ _Yes_ ’ before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you like it!


End file.
